


you got inside my head, i always wanted you

by mrobrotzly



Series: i've got in my mind now all the things we'd do [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Riding, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: [...] He pretended that nothing was happening while the bard was around, it was easier to bury his thoughts, but things got complicated after the dragon hunt.Dreams became more frequent, of all kinds - some good, a few nightmares and thatfucking wet dreams...[...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: i've got in my mind now all the things we'd do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924015
Comments: 13
Kudos: 297





	you got inside my head, i always wanted you

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, if you find a mistake here just tell me and i'll do my best to correct this
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ♡

Geralt was lying on a bed, arms over his head, pinning by a hand with calloused fingers, while smooth skin slowly grinded against his hard cock and lips slide over his neck. A bite on his earlobe made him shiver. He wanted to move his hips, wanted to feel more pressure on his cock, but he had been given an order: _don't move._

"Please..." he said, his voice hoarse than usual, and he heard a low chuckle in response.

"I like when you beg" the lips left his neck and bright blue eyes looked at him, a smirking spreading across his face.

"Jaskier" he tried to make it sound like a warning, but it sounded more like a whimper.

The bard chuckled again, wrapping his hand around Geralt's dick, sliding easily thanks to the oil that covered his palm, the Witcher groaned in frustration at the slow movement. Jaskier positioned himself on top of him, guiding the tip of Geralt's cock into his hole, rolling his hips, but not putting it inside him.

 _"Please"_ Geralt pleaded, voice low and trembling.

The bard bit his lip, lowering his hip and the Witcher groaned loudly as he felt the heat surrounding his cock. Jaskier sat on his lap, letting out little gasps and moans as he felt the length throbbing inside him.

Geralt clenched his fists, controlling himself not to move, the bard supported his weight by placing his hands on the Witcher's chest, fingers caressing the hair, and began to grind his hips, closing his eyes and feeling how full he was.

"Fuck" he moaned, going up and down in a sudden movement, causing Geralt to groan as if it was punched out of him. He did it a few more times without increasing the speed, until, when only the tip was in, he sat firmly, taking all Geralt's cock in one move.

The sound they both made was loud, echoing in the small room, Geralt closed his eyes feeling Jaskier clenching around his cock.

“Jaskier” he pleaded “Please, let me…” he slightly moved his arms, asking for permission to move.

"Come on, touch me" the bard replied, straightening up, fully seated, Geralt deep inside him.

The Witcher didn't hesitate, going forward, sitting and wrapping his arms around the bard, moving his hips upward hard as he did so. Jaskier moaned loudly, Geralt buried his face in the curve of his neck, biting and kissing the spot.

And they moved together, the bard tried to move up and down, but thanks to the way Geralt thrusted in him, he lose strength in his legs, so Jaskier contenting himself with just grinding his hips whenever the length was as deep as possible inside him, the Witcher was still marking the skin, feeling the heat in his body growing, his mind echoing Jaskier's name again and again, shocks of pleasure running through his veins every time he heard the bard moan loudly, every time he felt Jasker tighten around his cock and he was so close, so close...

It was the sound of a twig breaking that woke Geralt with a jump and he swore under his breath when he realized that it was just a hare startled by Roach moving.

The sun was almost up, Geralt was lying on his bedroll, fully dressed - he took advantage of the previous day exhaustion to finally get a night's sleep without worrying about getting undressed - the thin sheet that covered him was now by his side.

He could feel, thanks to the cool morning breeze, that there was a small wet spot on the front of his pants and the leather didn't help to hide how hard he was. He grunted disgruntled, his cock throbbing and he remembered how close he was in that dream.

That dream...

He brought a hand to the bulge in his pants, squeezing lightly and closing his eyes, relishing the memory of the dream. He could still feel the gaze of those bright blue eyes and every touch his dream projected, he felt his skin tingle. 

_Jaskier..._ he didn't let the name escape his lips, squeezing the still covered cock tightly. He grunted again, doing a quick job of lowering the waistband of his pants enough to free his dick. Geralt ran his finger over the tip, already wet with pre-come, his other hand he held the base firmly, the dream had already been enough to almost put him on edge and he didn't want to end it so quickly - not this time.

With his eyes closed and sliding his hand up and down slowly he remembered the images created in his mind, Jaskier's body on his, his hips moving sensually, the smile that didn't leave his face even as he moaned.

And, gods, the sounds. Geralt heard more than once the noises that Jaskier make when he lost himself in someone else's embrace, he really tried not to hear it, but his heightened senses and the heat that went up through his body whenever that happened left the task of ignoring the way that the bard sounded like a damn sin, melodic and _so fucking good,_ almost impossible.

He wanted to see... wanted to see Jaskier's face as his body shiver with pleasure, he wanted to swallow every one of his moans and pleas. He wanted to hear his own name being said as if it's the only word the bard could remember as their bodies came together and became one, while he went deeper...

Geralt groaned, increasing the speed of his stroking, thinking of all the times he saw the bard naked, his instinct always screaming to mark the smooth skin on his neck, to cover every inch with kisses. He wanted Jaskier under him, a mess, moaning, whimpering, begging, while Geralt moved his hips hard in strong thrusts or Jaskier over him, like in that dream, grinding his hips in a way that drove him crazy, teasing, saying sweet nothings in his ear and Geralt being the one falling apart or, maybe, lazy mornings as their bodies moved slowly, just enjoying the feeling of sliding against each other, everything. He wanted _everything._

His other hand stroked below his balls and at any time he opened his eyes, focused on every memory of the bard, every new situation his mind projected. 

He bit his lip, preventing his groan from being too loud as he came, body shivering and seeing white under his eyes, the bard's name echoing in his mind as the shocks of pleasure went up his spine.

He loosened his grip on his cock, wiping his hand on the sheet beside him, _"fuck, you did it again..."_ he thought while taking a deep breath.

The first time this happened, Geralt woke up confused, Jaskier had appeared in his dreams before of course, but it was the first time that things were so... _explicit,_ his mind showing him the desires he had and tried to ignore.

He pretended that nothing was happening while the bard was around, it was easier to bury his thoughts, but things got complicated after the dragon hunt.

Dreams became more frequent, of all kinds - some good, a few nightmares and that _fucking wet dreams..._

There was no turning back. He had to admit to himself what he wanted. _Who_ he wanted.

Geralt got up, fixing his clothes and started to pack things.

What a bitter irony of fate to realize how much you love someone only after you lost them, isn't it? He sighed, preparing for another day when his mind wouldn't stop blaming him for everything.

Well, maybe someday life would be kind to him and tell him how to fix this situation, how to repair the damage he created, but now - he mounted Roach, putting her to gallop without looking back - he had his Destiny to fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> i am planning this fic to have 3 parts (and that which one can be read separately), the second being an angst and the third more smut, what do you think? 
> 
> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please go to my twitter, you will find some links there ☕️ thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)


End file.
